I'll Be Your Hero Songfic
by LoveLikeOhGirl
Summary: SongFic... just Beast Boy singing to Raven... yup it's a BBxRae folks! i just wanted to do this for fun i don't care if it gets reviews or not... well... one would be nice...


**So this is my first oneshot... and songfic... hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>oh and i do not own: Hero by Sterling Knight.<br>**

* * *

><p>It just another normal day for a. violet haired teen.<p>

She was meditating when she heard a knock on her door.

" Go. Away." She knew who it was on the other side of the door before they even spoke. Now, usually her " Go away" or " If you knock one more time im sending you to another planet ." Thing would work.

" No... not this time." The voice responded... and before she could answer the door swooshed open with a young Man holding a guitar.

"... what's that for?" She asked.

" Shh.." He said while putting one finger on her mouth to quiet her.

He then grabbed a chair and sat right in front of her.

" What are you doing?" Raven asked

" Look. i know that you've been down - and let me Finnish- and i just want to sow you how you mean to me... and i want to cheer you up so... here ya go."

He then started strumming the guitar, while looking straight into her eyes .

"

_I'm no superman_  
><em> I can't take your hand<em>  
><em> And fly you anywhere<em>  
><em> You wanna go, yeah<em>. "

Every note he hit was perfect. Nervousness was clear on his face but it disappeared as soon as he sang the first note.

"

_I can't read your mind_  
><em> Like a billboard sign<em>  
><em> And tell you everything<em>  
><em> You wanna hear but<em>; "

_ " I'll be your hero_ "

There was unsureness deep in his gut. if he was doing the right thing... but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered; Was telling her how he felt.

_"_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
><em> If you're the one for me<em>  
><em> Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<em>

_ I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
><em> I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<em>  
><em> But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em> Then I'll be your hero<em>

_ (Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
><em> Then I'll be your hero<em>  
><em> (Could you be the one [x3]for me)<em>  
><em> Then I'll be your hero<em> "

At first, Raven though this was a joke.

"

_Searching high and low_  
><em> Trying every road<em>  
><em> If I see your face<em>  
><em> I'll barley know, yeah<em> "

But looking in his eyes.

"  
><em>I put my trust in fate<em>  
><em> If you will come my way<em>  
><em> And if it's bright<em>  
><em> It's undeniable (yeah)<em>"

"  
><em>I'll be your hero "<em>

She knew that it was sincere.

"  
><em>I, I can be everything you need<em>  
><em> If you're the one for me<em>  
><em> Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<em>

_ I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
><em> I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<em>  
><em> But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em> Then I'll be your hero<em>

_ (Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
><em> Then I'll be your hero<em>  
><em> (Could you be the one [x3]for me)<em>  
><em> Then I'll be your hero<em> "

"  
><em>So incredible<em>  
><em> Some kind of miracle<em>  
><em> When it's meant to be<em>  
><em> I'll become a hero-o<em>  
><em> So I'll wait, wait<em>  
><em> Wait, wait for you<em> "

Even He couldn't believe he hit that long note. those singing lessons must be paying off.

"

_I'll be your hero_ "

_I, I can be everything you need_  
><em> If you're the one for me<em>  
><em> Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<em>  
><em> (Be unstoppable)<em>

_ I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
><em> I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<em>  
><em> But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em> I'll be your hero<em>

_ (Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
><em> I'll be your hero<em>  
><em> (Could you be the one [x3]for me)<em>  
><em> I'll be your hero. "<em>

* * *

><p>When he was done he put his guitar down and braced himself for rejection.<p>

" Garfield..." Raven was shocked. no one had ever done _that_ for her... then she realized one thing.

Beast Boy even braced himself for a possible beating..

" Okay... but before you beat me to a pulp i-" Beast Boy's breath left him after receiving a bear hug from Raven.

" Thank you... that you so much!" That all the words she could say before tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

No Problem Raven. And remember; If you need anything: I'll Be Your Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>[End] <strong>

**:p thank you for reading and blah... nothing else to say... just wanted to do this for fun :)**


End file.
